


The Varanyi Civil War

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [24]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(May - June 1992) Vikon is being forcibly returned to his homeworld to answer the charge that he plotted the deaths of his uncle the Emperor and his father the heir-presumptive.  Can TASK FORCE uncover what's really happening before the entire Milky Way galaxy is plunged into total war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Transit

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, intense action sequences, adult themes, epic collateral damage, off-screen sex
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **notable Varanyi**
> 
>   * T'Nereq Ch'uuk Skolvasian, commander of the Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_
>   * XO, second-in-command of the Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_
>   * Ch'uuk Vashyyl, Grand Inquisitor of the Varanyi
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Tlokon, Admiral of the Varanyi Battle Line
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master supervillain with powers of neurokinetic manipulation, master geneticist.
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]], Varanyi speech by « »
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Some familiarity with the story 'Reconnaissance in Force' and the opening scenes of 'Reign of the Destroyer' are helpful but not necessary to understand the plot of this story.
> 
> * * *

(5/1/1992 12: 00 AM EDT. One second after the end of the story "Yeoman's Work")

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

 **Starforce** (throwing up): (HURk!!)"DAMMIT!"(hack!)

 **Sage** (looking around): "We're on a Varanyi ship."

 **Starforce** (to Sage): "Quantum Displacement teleportation?"(hwachk!)"I thought your people were CIVILIZED!"

 **Ranger** (looking in front of him): "Uh, guys?"

 ****(everyone else looks where Ranger is looking. There are five Varanyi in the room: a no-ridge tech and a single-ridge officer both behind the teleporter console, two three-ridge commandos, and a four-ridge female who looks to be in charge of everyone. The four-ridge female walks up to Vikon, and there appears to be a rapid mental conversation between them. The exchange appears to end in anger between them)

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me? Is there any money in the budget for a translation?"

(none of the Varanyi pay attention to him)

 **Starforce** (in perfect Varanyi): «I SAID, is there enough money in the budget for a translation?»

(that gets *everyone's* attention, both Human and Varanyi)

 **Starforce** (in English to TASK FORCE): "Blame Vikon. I wanted to learn his language." (in Varanyi to the four-ridged Varanyi) «I am sorry, Ma'am, but we do not seem to have been properly introduced.»

(the four-ridged Varanyi suddenly stares intently at the humans. She looks like she attempts to speak telepathically to Starforce for a moment, his forcefield shimmers, then she shakes her head)

 **Four-ridged Varanyi** : «Pardon my shock, but the stories say that the Wizard can speak our tongue but cannot be spoken to mentally.»

 **Starforce** : «Do you know my native language? This will aid the process of greetings.»

 **Four-ridged Varanyi** (with a fluid accent no one in TASK FORCE has heard since 1983 when Vikon was just learning English): "After a fashion." (beat) "My name is T'Nereq Skolvasian, captain of the Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_."

(T'Nereq stops in front of Ranger)

 **T'Nereq** : "And you must be the General. I recognize the look of authority in one who has led in battle."

(she stops in front of Mr. Bassman)

 **T'Nereq** : "You are the Bard."

(in front of Spiritual Warrior)

 **T'Nereq** : "The Holy Man."

(in front of Biomaster)

 **T'Nereq** : "The Medic."

 **Starforce** : "I don't know about you guys, but T'Pau of Vulcan here is now beginning to freak me out."

 **T'Nereq** (to Starforce): "The Wizard also had an impertinent tongue."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "She's got *your* number."

 **T'Nereq** : "And his mate, the Assassin."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wait, WHAT?!?"

 **T'Nereq** : "Relax, child. Merely names from an old childhood tale." (beat) "I was simply marvelling at the coincedences one can find in a lifetime of travelling the Galaxy."

 **Sage** : "T'Nereq, WHY are we here?"

 **Ranger** (to Sage): "You two know each other?"

 **Sage** (bitter): "It was a long time ago."

 **T'Nereq** (also bitter): "A *very* long time ago."

 **Biomaster** (to Sage and T'Nereq): "Oh, good God, will you two STOP IT WITH THE ANGST CRAP?" (pointing to Starforce and Ladyhawk) "THESE two have been doing it FAR better than you EVER will for TEN YEARS!"

(Starforce and Ladyhawk look at each other, confused. Ladyhawk shrugs her shoulders)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Matt, now may NOT be a good time to be losing your composure..."

 **Biomaster** (interrupting, to T'Nereq): "Just answer Sage's question. Why are we here?"

 **T'Nereq** (beat): "Vikon's father Chegath, Heir Presumptive to the Sh'Garothayn Throne, has unexpectedly passed away. It is my duty to convey him back to our home world for the funeral."

(a male four-ridged Varanyi and a squad of troops enters Main Teleport. There is something about his body language that strikes the humans as oily and unpleasant. All of the other Varanyi, however, seem to be experiencing some measure of fear)

 **Male Four-Ridged Varanyi** : "Those aren't *quite* your orders, my dear Skolvasian."

 **T'Nereq** (so disgusted at the new Varanyi that she addresses him *verbally*): «You will address me by my proper name and rank as long as you are on MY ship.»

 **Male Four-Ridged Varanyi** : «My apologies, Captain. I assumed a certain informality upon my entry since you were *verbally* using the primary languge of these monkeys.»

 **T'Nereq** : «They are an intelligent species, Vashyyl. Not animals.»

 **Vashyyl** : «They are not Varanyi. I shall treat them as I choose.»

 **Starforce** (clearing throat): «Listening to every word, guys...»

(Vashyyl looks at Starforce, startled. Starforce smiles and waves)

 **Vashyyl** : «Clever little monkeys, indeed.»

 **Sage** : "Your business in this room, Grand Inquisitor. Be done with it and leave us alone."

 **Vashyyl** : "Be very careful what you ask for, Prince Vikon. You may receive it." (to T'Nereq) "Your orders were a necessary fiction, Captain, in order that I might be able to carry out MY orders upon our arrival at this dismal world."

(Vashyyl motions to his squad. They surround Sage, who suddely finds himself in energy-cuffs)

 **Ranger** : "Hey, WAIT a minute..."

(one of the troopers raises his blaster rifle and points it point-blank range at Ranger's head. Khereviel appears in Spiritual Warrior's hand, a SECOND squad of Varanyi soldiers enters, and the Mexican standoff rapidly cascades until both TASK FORCE and the Varanyi have weapons at the ready to use against each other)

 **Vashyyl** : "Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon, by order of Vathcersajz Sh'Garothayn Varanyi I arrest you on the capital charge of Treason against the Empire."

* * *

(Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_ , Main Teleport. One second later)

 **Ranger** : "TASK FORCE. Stand down."

(they do so reluctantly)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "May we ask why he has been charged?"

 **Vashyyl** : "That is none of your business, monkey."

 **Ranger** : "We are his comrades in arms. His friends. We deserve to know."

 **Vashyyl** (suddenly taking an extreme interest in Ranger): "You admit this of your own free will?"

 **T'Nereq** (a hint of panic in her voice): "No, he does not. Their proximity to Vikon was purely accidental at the time of transport. As soon as their minds are wiped they shall be returned to the surface..."

 **Vashyyl** (interrupting): "The best Star Galleon in the service with a teleporter crew THAT incompetent? Don't insult my intelligence."

(Vashyyl stares intently at Ranger again, and his eyes glow. Ranger tries to keep him out of his mind, unsuccessfully)

 **Vashyyl** : "As I suspected. Your own memories betray you and your team."

(Sage lowers his head and shakes it sadly)

 **Sage** : "Let them go, Inquisitor. There is no need for them to share my fate."

 **Vashyyl** (laughs unpleasantly): "Prince Vikon! You of ALL Varanyi should be aware of the finer points in our law. Especially when they concern capital offenses!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do you think that a *little* more education for the benefit of the more primitive species in the room might be in order?"

(Vashyyl turns his attention to Ladyhawk. Starforce instinctively moves to interpose himself, but she stops him.)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "I've been dealing with your type in boardrooms across America for 10 years. Answer my question."

 **Vashyyl** (impressed): "Very well, then. In Varanyi law, the known friends and associates of one found guilty of treason share in that one's guilt and punishment. For treason, that punishment is death." (beat, chuckle) "It's a great deterrent."

 **Starforce** (muttered to Ladyhawk): "There. Happy?"

 **Biomaster** (suddenly): "How strict is your interpretation of this law?"

 **Vashyyl** : "Very."

 **Biomaster** : "Then scan my mind. Verify that I am no friend or compatriot of the others you have transported to your ship."

 **Vashyyl** : "You amuse me, monkey."

(Vashyyl steps in front of Biomaster and his eyes glow again)

 **Vashyyl** : "You speak the truth. You are no friend to the human group TASK FORCE."

 **Biomaster** : "I also claim Right of Prior Ownership over TASK FORCE, having recently vanquished them in combat. I *demand* you release them into my custody and return us to our home world so that I may experiment upon them at my leisure."

 **Vashyyl** : "Based on your most recent memories, you have a somewhat... interesting... definition of the term 'vanquished.'"

 **Biomaster** : "I stand by my claim."

 **Vashyyl** : "And even if I *were* interested in honoring it, that would be quite beyond my power at this moment."

(Vashyyl telepathically sends a command to the teleport tech, who activates a viewscreen on the far wall of Main Teleport. The screen shows the Earth and Moon, very small in the distance and getting smaller with each passing second)

 **Vashyyl** : "A live view off the stern cameras of the _Sitharados_ , in case anyone was wondering."

 **Biomaster** (murmured to TASK FORCE): "I tried. Sorry."

 **Vashyyl** : "My orders were very specific that once the traitor was in my custody we were to proceed at best speed back to Varan." (to T'Nereq) "Captain, your executive officer was most uncooperative when he was ordered to break orbit. You will find him in Sickbay."

 **T'Nereq** : «You BASTARD»

 **Vashyyl** : "Would you like to join him?"

(tense pause)

 **Vashyyl** (motioning to his squad): "If you will excuse me, the traitor must be kept in a safe place. We wouldn't want anything unforunate happening to him now, would we?"

 **T'Nereq** : "What of the humans?"

 **Vashyyl** (over his shoulder as he departs): "Since the monkeys seem to amuse you so, you may keep them as your guests for now. Once we reach Varan orbit, though, they are MINE."

* * *

(Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_ , guest lounge and quarters. One hour later)

 **Biomaster** : "I didn't think my mind could be any further blown. The CEO of ProStar is the dreaded speedster Ranger, the Chairman of the Board is Ladyhawk, and TASK FORCE's team clown is a Nobel Laureate. In *physics*."

 **Ranger** : "It's the second time you've discovered our identities. Get used to it, for what little time we have remaining."

(Bob and Julie arguing at full voice can sort of be heard through the bulkhead walls)

 **Biomaster** : "You know, I told them years ago to get a room. And WHAT do they do the first time they do?"

 **Ranger** : "You haven't been their team leader for the past ten years. There were times it felt like I was raising *children* dealing with them."

 **Biomaster** : "Was I the only one who saw they had feelings for each other?"

 **Ranger** : "No." (beat) "You *are* aware that they've been dating since last year?"

 **Biomaster** : "Listening to the other side of the bulkhead, I never would have guessed." (beat, trying to make out something being said on the other side) "He saved her from drowning? When did THAT happen?"

 **Ranger** : "Two years ago, right after I was called up for Desert Shield. It provoked them to work through some issues they had with each other." (beat) "Which I thought had remained worked through until tonight."

(pause)

 **Biomaster** : "So what do you suppose this treason charge against Sage... Vikon covers? The Varanyi Battle Line's attack back in 1984?"

 **Ranger** : "Could be that. It could also have something to do with the previous time he visited Earth."

 **Biomaster** : "Was he one of the Varanyi that attacked in 1983?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. He was conducting reconnaisance on Earth to determine how vulnerable we were to potential conquest by the Varanyi."

 **Biomaster** : "Well, that explains the 1984 attack, then."

 **Ranger** : "Actually, Vikon always told me that he had told their Imperial Council *not* to invade us, that they would lose if they tried."

 **Biomaster** : "They obviously didn't listen to him."

 **Ranger** : "Got it in one. His older brother Tlokon, some hotshot in their Space Navy, convinced the council that Vikon had presented them with insufficient evidence to justify his conclusions. That he was 'too cowardly to be a true Varanyi,' or something like that. Vikon always stopped talking at that point of the story, but I'm guessing he was ordered to accompany his brother in 1984 as some sort of public humiliation."

 **Biomaster** : "So how did he get left behind on Earth after Doctor Destroyer got done trashing the Varanyi Battle Line?"

 **Ranger** : "I think it was a fallback plan in the event of a defeat. Pin the blame on Vikon and exile him for his alleged crime." (beat) "Tlokon never sounded like a nice person any time Vikon mentioned him."

 **Biomaster** : "So why come back now after all these years and try to pin more crimes on him?"

 **Ranger** : "Good question."

(long pause)

 **Biomaster** (still kibbitzing next to the bulkhead): "Ooh, *that's* going to leave a mark. Did Bob really get cold feet on their first date?"

 **Ranger** : "Only when she invited him into her room at its end."

 **Biomaster** (slowly): "JULIE DORMYER asked him into *her* room for a night of lovemaking and he REFUSED?" (beat) "Is he gay?"

 **Ranger** : "He's old-fashioned. Who knew?"

 **Biomaster** : "Good God."

(long pause. Things are finally silent on the other side of the bulkhead)

 **Ranger** : "They finally ran out of energy."

 **Biomaster** : "Or vocabulary." (beat) "Well, at least I'll be able to get some sleep tonight. Perhaps I can think of something else that'll help us out of this mess with a clear head, tomorrow..."

(things start getting noisy on the other side of the bulkhead again)

 **Ranger** (disgusted): "You just HAD to go and say it, didn't you?"

 **Biomaster** : "I'm sorry."

 **Ranger** (to himself): "I swear, listening to Iraqi artillery in the Saudi desert was more relaxing..."

 **Biomaster** : "Theodore?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "Matt?"

 **Biomaster** (beat): "That's not speech."

(they both listen to the now unmistakeable sounds on the other side of the bulkhead. They look at each other, eyes wide)

 **Biomaster** : "Look on the bright side. We don't have to try to find the Varanyi equivalent of the Playboy Channel on ship's entertainment tonight."

(beat, then they both laugh)

* * *

(Bob and Julie's cabin, seven hours later. They're in bed. Their clothes aren't)

 **Ladyhawk** (sleepily, in Bob's arms): "Nerd-boy. You awake?"

 **Starforce** (also sleepily): "Am now." (beat, slowly caressing Julie) "We should've done this years ago."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Neither one of us would have been ready."

(it's probably best not to mention where their hands are on each other right now)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Mmmm..... How long will the effect last?"

 **Starforce** : "Dunno. A day, maybe? Matt's the neurochemistry expert, talk to him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm not talking with Matt, Nerd-boy. I'm talking with..." (starts tickling Bob) "...YOU!"

 **Starforce** (laughing): "AAAH! Ninjette, you WENCH!"

(they fall back into each other's arms, laughing and kissing)

 **Ladyhawk** : "We better plan on every twelve hours, then. Just to be on the safe side."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, is *that* what we're going to call it now?"

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing): "Stop it!"

(Bob stretches and swings into a sitting position on the bed. Julie joins him)

 **Ladyhawk** (more seriously): "Please tell me you have a plan to deal with the Varanyi."

 **Starforce** (picking up his suit off the floor and looking at it): "Actually, I do. And the good news is that I don't even have to lie to you about it."

* * *

(5/11/1992. _Sitharados_ is 17,500 light-years from Earth)

(T'Nereq enters, followed by Ranger. Two commandos post themselves outside her door as it slides shut)

 **T'Nereq** : "Thank you for joining me for dinner, Colonel Jameson. I haven't been able to entertain much during this mission."

 **Ranger** : "I am honored."

 **T'Nereq** : "Your accomodations are adequate?"

 **Ranger** : "I've lived in far worse conditions."

 **T'Nereq** : "And fairly recently, too, judging from your memories."

 **Ranger** (beat): "They could be quieter."

 **T'Nereq** : "The Wizard and the Assassin are playing a dangerous game. What that is, I do not know, but rest assured there is far more happening in their cabin than what you hear through the bulkhead."

 **Ranger** : "Are they in any danger?"

 **T'Nereq** : "All of us are in danger for as long as the Grand Inquisitor and his team are on board."

 **Ranger** : "So what's the deal with this Grand Inquisitor? Vaha... Vasha..."

 **T'Nereq** : "Vashyyl?"

 **Ranger** : "That's it. Vashyyl. Is he some sort of super-spy? The Emperor's personal torturer? Political officer?"

 **T'Nereq** : "Vashyyl runs the Ch'edlvet." (eyes glow very briefly) "The closest analog for your species would be a combination of the Soviet KGB and the Spanish Inquisition. Their mandate extends to maintaining our internal security, insuring mental hygeine, and enforcing religious purity."

 **Ranger** : "I would have thought a species which had mastered interstellar travel to be above such methods of controlling their own populace."

 **T'Nereq** : "You would be wrong." (beat) "He is a Varanyi so vile that no clan of House Ch'uuk will admit to fathering him. To our eternal shame there are those among us who would use one such as him."

 **Ranger** : "We've had a few of those throughout our history, too."

 **T'Nereq** : "He is a favorite of Vikon's brother, if that gives you any idea of his character."

 **Ranger** : "Tlokon's character, or Vashyyl's?"

 **T'Nereq** (smiles): "Perceptive. I believe the Human answer is, 'Yes.'"

(Ranger takes a plate of food offered by T'Nereq and samples it)

 **Ranger** : "I have to say that I DO like Varanyi spices on your food. These are incredible."

 **T'Nereq** : "All the more shame that my people seek to conquer your world instead of forging an alliance with it."

 **Ranger** (setting plate back down): "Your merchants would make a killing exporting these to Earth..."

 **T'Nereq** (beat): "What do you know about the circumstances of Vikon's exile to your world?"

 **Ranger** : "He never said much. I got the impression that leaving him behind was a fallback plan in case something went wrong and a scapegoat was needed to take the blame for the failure."

 **T'Nereq** : "I'll fill in the blanks from our perspective. Tlokon said that Vikon attempted to negotiate with Doctor Destroyer as he was attacking the Battle Line. Those efforts interfered so much with the Battle Line's mission that he was summarily tried and left behind on Earth as punishment. The Uthiriom Vaan *and* the Sh'Garothayn never questioned him."

 **Ranger** : "That doesn't seem like the Vikon I know."

 **T'Nereq** : "It gets worse. The latest charges of treason arose some months ago when Tlokon's old flagship was undergoing a refit and its computer network was flushed. According to the records found at that time, Vikon had been in communication with Doctor Destroyer WHILE THE BATTLE LINE WAS EN-ROUTE. Not JUST in communication, but feeding him technical specifications for our Star Galleons and their weaponry. According to Tlokon, the ease with which a human mad scientist was able to tear through the Battle Line suddenly became more understandable."

 **Ranger** : "Oh, crap."

 **T'Nereq** : "He's even been accused of actively working with your Doctor Destroyer in order to overthrow the Sh'Garothayn and take his throne."

 **Ranger** : "Now THAT is a goddamned lie! He's FOUGHT with us against Doctor Destroyer while he's been exiled."

 **T'Nereq** : "And to top it all off, he stands accused of poisoning his father."

 **Ranger** : "WHAT?!?"

 **T'Nereq** : "If you recall, I was originally assigned to convey Prince Vikon back to our world in order to attend his father's funeral. Chegath's autopsy, however, revealed that he had been poisoned. The chemical agent used was one native to *your* world, which our medical nanotechnology is not programmed to counter."

 **Ranger** : "A planet to which Vikon just happens to be exiled. Your people really know how to frame someone for a crime, that's for certain."

 **T'Nereq** : "Varanyi and Humanity seem more alike than either of us would care to admit."

 **Ranger** : "Assuming Vikon *was* responsible -- and mind you, I have significant doubts about THAT -- how did he get the poison from Earth to Varan?"

 **T'Nereq** : "We have kept your world under covert surveillance since our last attack on it. Anyone could have procured the agent during that time. The Uthiriom Vaan, however, would prefer to believe that an exiled and disgraced prince is capable of pulling strings on Varan from the opposite side of the Galaxy." (beat) "I never cease to be amazed at how politics can transcend both logic and common sense."

 **Ranger** : "Is there a chance your emperor's life is in danger?"

 **T'Nereq** : "Yes. He wasn't young when he assumed the throne, and his health started deteriorating markedly after the Battle Line was destroyed around your planet. The nanobot colony which is injected into all crested Varanyi at birth simply... rotted. A not-unheard-of problem, but one that is exceedingly rare these days."

 **Ranger** : "I'm no technical expert, but that sounds to me more like enemy action and not a malfunction."

(tense pause)

 **T'Nereq** : "We both tread on dangerous ground, Colonel."

 **Ranger** : "In our line of work, that's an occupational hazard."

 **T'Nereq** : "Do not speak of our conversation to anyone. I will do WHAT I can to protect you and your companions, but with the Grand Inquisitor on board and the prejudices of my people I lack significant freedom of action."

 **Ranger** : "I understand, Captain."

* * *

(5/22/1992. _Sitharados_ is 35,000 light-years from Earth, 29,500 light-years from Varan)

(Spiritual Warrior and Mr. Bassman are eating in the common area. The door slides open, revealing Vashyyl and two guards)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Try knocking, mon. It's more polite."

 **Vashyyl** : "My mistake. I wasn't expecting either one of you to be out."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You were expecting someone more vulnerable?"

(tense pause)

 **Vashyyl** : "Your hostility and suspicions are unfounded, Holy Man. Please, calm yourself."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You are fortunate Khereviel is beyond my access."

 **Vashyyl** (unexpectedly angry): "You have no idea just how *dangerous* the entity masquerading as your sword is. Separating you two has been the smartest thing Skolvasian has done the entire journey!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I'm pretty sure it's why you're still alive right now."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Enough chit-chat, mon. Why are you here?"

 **Vashyyl** : "To discern your reactions concerning the latest news." (beat) "Oh, that's right. You monkeys are non-telepathic. You *wouldn't* have heard!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "If you have a point, get to it."

 **Vashyyl** : "News from home has reached us during our navigational stop in this system. Vathcersajz Iron Face, Sh'garothayn of the Varanyi Empire, hasn't been in the best of health for several years. It seems all the bad news that he has been receiving concerning the abrupt death of his brother the Heir and the treason of his favorite nephew has driven him to an early grave!"

 **T'Nereq** (appearing from behind Vashyyl): "The Humans are my GUESTS, Grand Inquisitor, by your own bequest and voice. Leave them alone!"

 **Vashyyl** : "Captain, you misunderstand my intentions. I was merely updating them on the latest news from home."

 **T'Nereq** : "I recognize your methods. Don't insult *my* intelligence."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "He be tellin' us your Emperor be dead."

 **T'Nereq** : "For once, he is telling the truth."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So, if your Emperor is dead and Vikon's father, the Heir Presumptive, is also dead... Who is next in line for the Throne?"

 **T'Nereq** : "Vikon's older brother. Tlokon, Admiral of the Battle Line."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "He the one invade Earth, get beat by Destroyer-mon?"

 **Vashyyl** : "Which would never had occurred had his younger brother not betrayed the Varanyi. And all these years, we thought the defeat had occurred because Vikon had wanted to *negotiate* with that madman."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That's not what happened."

 **Vashyyl** : "Prove it."

 **T'Nereq** : "That's enough, Vashyyl! The next time I catch you harassing my guests will be the last."

 **Vashyyl** : "Have a care, Captain. You threaten the Sh'Garothayn's Grand Inquisitor at your own peril."

 **T'Nereq** : "Out. Now."

 **Vashyyl** (turning to leave, then over shoulder): "Long live Tlokon Sh'Garothayn Varanyi."

* * *

(6/4/1992. _Sitharados_ is 7,500 light-years from Varan.)

(Guest lounge. Bob is loading up two plates of Varanyi food in the common area as Biomaster comes out of his room.)

 **Biomaster** (acidly): "Well, I can understand why the two of you would need the caloric intake."

 **Starforce** (cheerfully): "Oh. Hi, Matt."

 **Biomaster** : "How can you be so happy? We're being taken to our deaths!"

 **Starforce** : "Oh, come on. We have at least five days to live. And when there's life, there's hope."

 **Biomaster** (harsh whisper): "What is WRONG with you? Has non-stop sex robbed you of your intellect?"

(Bob looks crossly at Matt)

 **Starforce** (low, cold voice): "Straight-line distance from Earth to Varan is 64,500 light-years. In the past month, we have come the better part of 57,000 light-years. Take the difference, divide by 1,500 light-years per day estimated average cruising speed, we have five days left. I have NOT taken leave of my senses and you have to trust me that I know EXACTLY. What. I'm. Doing."

(awkward pause)

 **Biomaster** : "Well, then. Since we only have 5 days to live, can you at least answer me one question?"

 **Starforce** : "Why?"

 **Biomaster** : "It's something I have to know before I die."

 **Starforce** : "OK."

 **Biomaster** : "Back at Crane. What did you do to my mutagenic generator to disable it?"

 **Starforce** : "Oh." (beat, smiling) "Nothing."

 **Biomaster** : "Then why didn't it work?"

 **Starforce** : "Because I was busy looking at your fuse box instead of your generator."

(Biomaster's jaw drops open)

 **Starforce** : "The 100-amp circuit breaker sort of stood out, so I switched it with one of the 5-amp breakers."

 **Biomaster** : "And then you just ALLOWED yourself to be captured?"

 **Starforce** : "How else was I going to see your reaction when you threw the switch?"

 **Biomaster** (beat): "You bastard!"

 **Starforce** (smiling idiotically while balancing both plates of food): "Toodles!"

(he escapes to his room again)

* * *

(6/8/1992. _Sitharados_ , 1,500 light-years from Varan)

(Guest lounge. Julie is loading up two plates of Varanyi food in the common area. The door to the rest of the Star Galleon slides open, revealing Vashyyl and two guards)

 **Vashyyl** : "Ah, the lovely Miss Dormyer. Might I have a moment of your time?"

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Oh CRAP]] (verbally) "No."

(Vashyyl's eyes glow, as do the eyes of the two guards accompanying him. Julie is forcibly dragged out into the corridor, spilling both plates. The door slams shut)

 **Vashyyl** : "NOW?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do you have *any* idea just how low my blood sugar is right now? I get CRANKY when it's low."

 **Vashyyl** : "Keep behaving like that and you shouldn't have to worry about your blood sugar in a couple more minutes."

(Julie plants herself in the corridor and folds her arms defiantly)

 **Vashyyl** : "Julie Dormyer, you WILL accompany me. I would prefer you do it under your own power, but I am quite prepared to have my guards psychokinetically drag you like they did just now."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Where to?"

 **Vashyyl** : "Just follow me."

(tense pause. Julie finally unfolds her arms. The party walks off and enters a turbolift at the end of the corridor. Everyone misses a PER roll at -5, so no one notices one of the guards surreptitiously activating a tracer on his belt)

 **Vashyyl** (to lift): «Deck 60, station 400»

(lift starts moving)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Funny. Why isn't my Danger Sense going off?]]

(Vashyyl's eyes start to glow, and he stares at Julie. Nothing happens for a moment, until Julie leans back against the walls of the turbolift and folds her arms again)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is that just light reflecting off your eyes or are you that happy to see me?"

(the glow vanishes from Vashyyl's eyes)

 **Vashyyl** : "Your surface thoughts are *extremely* disgusting."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you."

 **Vashyyl** : "Even by MY standards."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there."

(the lift stops, and the doors open. They are in another corridor [big surprise], but of a more utilitarian nature suggesting cargo handling)

 **Vashyyl** : "Time for what you monkeys refer to as 'Plan B.' If I can't force what I want from your mind, I'll just have to coerce it."

(the party stops in front of an airlock)

 **Vashyyl** (continuing): "It's tragic, really. A primitive like you, running from your captors and attempting to hide, all the while not realizing you're hiding in an airlock." (beat) "Space travel can be *so* hazardous, sometimes."

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[okay, why has my Danger Sense STILL not gone off?]]

 **Vashyyl** : "I see from what I *can* read of your mind that you have experienced drowning underwater. How exquisite. Would you like to know what you'll experience when you asphyxiate in a vacuum?" /* "The City That VIPER Built" */

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not particularly."

 **Vashyyl** : "Then TELL ME what I WANT TO KNOW. WHAT are you and the male monkey DOING IN YOUR CABIN?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sex. Lots of it. More in one night than you've apparently ever had in your entire life."

 **Vashyyl** (opening inner airlock door): "What you have told me is true, but incomplete."

 **Ladyhawk** (looking into the airlock, then back at Vashyyl): "And exactly HOW will I be able to tell you the rest when I'm dead?"

 **Vashyyl** : "You can't." (beat) "But it will be fun to watch your mate break down."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You haven't seen what he's capable of doing if he believes I'm dead. I have. If you're lucky, he *won't* let you live long enough to regret that statement." (beat) "May I suggest a change in your order of operations?"

(With preternatural calmness, she slowly reaches over to one of the guard's blaster rifles and puts its muzzle up against her head)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "Kill me now, THEN throw my body overboard. You're beginning to bore me." (internal monologue) [[you know, if ANYTHING was going to set my Danger Sense off, that *should* have done it]]

(Varanyi psychokinesis suddenly shoves Vashyyl into the airlock. The inner door slams shut, bolts slam home, and the sound of air evacuating can be briefy heard.)

 **T'Nereq** : "Vashyyl spoke truer than he knew. Even for the Varanyi, space travel can still be hazardous."

(T'Nereq and two commandos in scout armor are now facing Vashyyl's guards. The guard on the left raises his gun -- at the one on the right)

 **T'Nereq** (to Julie): "Quickly, child. To me."

 **Ladyhawk** (walking over to T'Nereq): "Thank you. I think."

 **T'Nereq** : "You don't mind if we continue this conversation verbally? Your thoughts are like a cesspool right now."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not at all."

 **T'Nereq** (to her commandos): ((Deal with Vashyyl's goons, and have two more commandos meet me at the human's quarters))

* * *

(6/8/1992, ten seconds later. Julie and T'Nereq enter a turbolift)

(doors close, turbolift starts)

 **T'Nereq** : "Go ahead, child. Let the shakes out."

(Julie partially collapses against the wall of the lift and nods. T'Nereq called it perfectly)

 **T'Nereq** : "You were very brave to face the Grand Inquisitor the way you did. I've seen Al'Gari wilt voluntarily before him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He's... not that much different from men I've faced in either my business or superheroing careers." (beat. The shaking has finally stopped) "Okay, I should be fine now."

 **T'Nereq** : "You have questions of me. Speak them. Get your mind off of what you've just been through."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The night you first abducted us, you gave all my team names from a children's story."

 **T'Nereq** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What's the story?"

 **T'Nereq** : "One I heard from an old one who lived in the swamps beyond our lands in my childhood. To summarize briefly, the General shall put the Rightful Heir back onto the throne, the Bard and the Holy Man shall bring down the Profane Tower, the Wizard and the Assassin shall take the Usurper to Hell with them, and the Medic shall bring them back."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's kind of graphic for a children's story. Also morbid."

 **T'Nereq** : "Those aren't the most remarkable things about the story."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Then what was?"

 **T'Nereq** : "This. The old man was most insistent that the story was not from Varan's past, but from its future."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What made him think that?"

 **T'Nereq** : "There is a... religious order, for lack of a more understandable term, on Varan known as the Gyuki-ani. An order that has divorced itself entirely from modern Varanyi society to live in the wilds and cultivate a closer relationship to our god. For some, this has given them powers analogous to your planet's superhumans." (beat) "The old one was a member of this order. It was said that he could see through time."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That ability is not unknown on our planet."

(awkward pause. T'Nereq stops the turbolift)

 **T'Nereq** : "My turn, child. How long have you known Vikon?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Pretty much both times he's been on Earth. We fought against him 9 years ago; he joined our team 8 years ago."

 **T'Nereq** : "Is he courageous?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "In his own way. He's never abandoned us in battle, if that's what you mean."

(Julie and T'Nereq look at each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You have feelings for Vikon, don't you?"

 **T'Nereq** (angry): "Hold your tongue, child!"

 **Ladyhawk** (standing her ground): "I taught Vikon how to play Poker. I may not be a telepath but *that* experience taught me how to read any Varanyi like a book."

(tense pause)

 **T'Nereq** : "Yes. Before adulthood."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What happened?"

 **T'Nereq** : "He wouldn't stand up to his brother."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yet you still have feelings for him even today. Even if you won't admit them to yourself."

(T'Nereq tries to reply but can't. Julie's eyes are practically blazing)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was *just* like you until two years ago. I fell in love with someone and hated myself for it because I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of my mission." (she holds a thumb and a finger up which are barely separated) "I came THIS close to dying without correcting my mistake." 

(beat) 

**Ladyhawk** (continuing): "You're better than that, aren't you?"

(awkward pause)

 **T'Nereq** (softly, looking down): "You humble me, child."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't you owe it to Vikon to tell him how you feel before he dies?"

 **T'Nereq** : "I wouldn't be so certain of his impending demise."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What makes you say that? Things seem pretty hopeless to me right now."

 **T'Nereq** : "Do you remember the religious order I mentioned earlier? The Gyuki-ani?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The one the old man belonged to?"

 **T'Nereq** : "The very one, child." (beat) "They are re-entering our society to save us from ourselves. Along with my army."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wait. You have an ARMY? WAITING for you when we arrive?!?"

 **T'Nereq** : "Somebody has to stop Tlokon. No one else seems to care."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sounds like you're more prepared to fight than anyone else on your world is!" (beat) "Why don't YOU just take the Throne yourself?"

 **T'Nereq** : "By law and tradition only a male of House Al'Gari may take the Sh'Garothayn throne. I am only Ch'uuk, and female at that." (beat) "My only hope is to fight Vikon's battles for him and pray that somehow he is a better Sh'Garothayn than his brother."

 **Ladyhawk** : "There is no precedent in Varanyi history for an Empress to rule through her husband?"

(T'Nereq's eyes grow wide. She looks at Julie, amazed)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Seriously, does the primitive species in the turbolift have to do ALL the thinking here?"

* * *

(Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_ , Guest quarters, two minutes later)

(Julie enters, followed by T'Nereq. A very worried Bob runs up to Julie and they hug. Biomaster and the rest of TASK FORCE are also out in the lounge)

 **T'Nereq** (to commandos outside the door): ((Guard the door. We are not to be disturbed.))

(the commandos take position on either side of the door outside. The door shuts)

 **T'Nereq** : "After the events of this afternoon, I find myself with far more freedom of action than I have previously possessed."

 **Ranger** : "Vashyyl?"

 **T'Nereq** (flatly): "He met with an unfortunate accident."

 **Ladyhawk** (still in Bob's arms): "He tried to get me to take a spacewalk without a suit on. There was a mix-up."

(Bob's eyes widen as he looks at Julie. She calmly shakes her head. Their secret is still safe)

 **Ranger** : "Why are you here?"

 **T'Nereq** : "You deserve to know what Tlokon has in store for your planet if he succeeds."

(she brings up an image on the viewscreen)

 **T'Nereq** : "Do any of you recognize these?"

 **Starforce** (instantly): "Psionic resonators."

 **Ranger** : "Are you sure?"

 **Starforce** : "Even the Varanyi have to obey the same laws of physics that Doctor Destroyer does. I'm sure." (beat) "Where are these, by the way?"

 **T'Nereq** : "Parking orbit around Varan, awaiting transport to your world."

 **Starforce** (leaning closer): "Is that a STAR GALLEON next to the closest one? Good lord, those are KILOMETERS in size!"

 **T'Nereq** : "The size is necessary given the distance the harvested psionic energy is to be transmitted."

 **Starforce** : "You're going to need some sort of focusing agent, either in the Solar system or Varan."

 **T'Nereq** : "On Varan itself, at the far end of the Imperial Mall from the Palace." (beat, then venomously) "Tlokon has expended many slaves in its construction."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Why Earth? We're all the way on the other side of the Galaxy from the Varanyi Empire!"

 **T'Nereq** : "Twelve of your years ago, our psionic observatories first imaged your planet. The mental potential of your species hit the scanners running the telescope with searing brightness, even across nearly 65,000 light-years of interstellar space. Tlokon argued -- successfully -- that what had been detected was *latent* mental energy and not active. Many on the Uthiriom Vaan got drunk just thinking about your planet as a vast psychic 'battery' just waiting for us to exploit." (beat, then darkly) "None more so than Tlokon."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Vikon always talked about 'Humanity's vast psionic potential.' He was even able to naturally tap that on his own, too."

 **T'Nereq** (alarmed): "Your entire species at once?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Never more than 16 at a time that I saw."

 **T'Nereq** (sigh of relief, then tense): "Imagine Tlokon harnessing 6 BILLION humans for a mental attack."

(beat)

 **Mr. Bassman** (slowly, dropping the faux-Jamaican accent): "Good God!"

 **T'Nereq** : "The Malvans might be able to resist an attack of such strength, but trust me when I say that no one else in the Galaxy CAN." (beat) "If Tlokon is not stopped here and now, the entire Galaxy will experience destruction the likes of which has not been seen in hundreds of millenia."

 **Starforce** (despondent): "When you say it that way, it makes everything I've been doing for the past month seem so inadequate." 

**Biomaster** : "Yes, you SHOULD feel ashamed of yourself, Robert!"

 **Ladyhawk** (slowly): "Matt, that's not... *quite* what he meant." (to Bob) "I think it's time you showed everyone what you've been doing."

(Bob nods and ducks back into the sleeping cabin he's been sharing with Julie. He emerges with a drawer full of high-tech equipment and weaponry.)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Where did you get these?"

 **Starforce** : "As I was poorly attempting to explain, I've been busy since we were abducted."

 **Biomaster** : "Whoa."

(Bob hands familiar-looking pills to the humans)

 **Starforce** : "These work just like the RF screamers I've built for when you get in trouble in your secret identity. Squeeze, swallow, congratulations. You have your own personal psionic jammer until you pass it gastrointestinally."

(Bob pulls out multiple bundles of what look like miniature grenades)

 **Starforce** : "THESE will partially neutralize the psionic powers of any Varanyi with which they come in proximity. Use them sparingly, there are only four for each of you."

(Bob next pulls out a familiar pair of gauntlets)

 **Starforce** : "Matt, here are your gauntlets, as best as I was able to reconstruct them."

 **Biomaster** (putting on one gauntlet and testing it briefly): "I think you got them right. You really trust me?"

(Ted is looking into Bob and Julie's cabin)

 **Starforce** : "We don't have a choice if any of us are going to survive the next day."

 **Ranger** (with growing horror): "Bob, WHERE IS YOUR SUIT?!?"

 **Starforce** (coldly): "Did you really think the Varanyi were going to give me the parts and tools I needed to do all this? I had to get them from *somewhere*."

 **T'Nereq** (softly): "And the Wizard turns his robe into weapons for his friends."

* * *


	2. Varan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (June 1992) TASK FORCE reaches Varan as civil war erupts between Tlokon and the Loyalists

(6/9/1992. Varanyi Star Galleon _Sitharados_ , in orbit around Varan)

(T'Nereq and two guards escort TASK FORCE into the main hangar bay. From another entrance, another detail of four guards escorts Vikon, still in energy-cuffs)

 **Ranger** : "Vikon! Are you all right?"

 **Sage** : "I've been better."

 **T'Nereq** (to the leader of Vikon's troop detail): ((This is highly irregular! I can handle the security for beaming them to the Palace QUITE well on my own, thank you))

 **Troop Leader** : ((I have my orders. The traitor and his human companions are to be taken to the Imperial Palace. You are to remain on your ship and await the Sh'Garothayn's pleasure))

 **T'Nereq** : ((Or lack of it thereof))

 **Troop Leader** : ((Tread VERY carefully, Captain. Tlokon was *most* displeased upon learning of Vashyyl's 'accident.' It would not take much more to convince him that you too are an accomplice of his brother's.))

(the guard detail herds Vikon and TASK FORCE onto the waiting shuttle under T'Nereq's disapproving glare. The shuttle secures for launch, and she leaves the hangar bay)

 **T'Nereq** (striding for the nearest turbolift): ((XO, status))

 **XO** (from CIC): ((We are holding in assigned parking orbit. Services still from onboard, our reactor cores are hot. Shuttle is clear and outbound for the surface. Oh, and planetary defense batteries still have target lock on us))

(T'Nereq enters the turbolift)

 **T'Nereq** (to turbolift): «Deck 5, station 100» (to XO) ((We've been in worse battle sims. What's the bad news?))

 **XO** : ((We are not authorized for teleport usage while we are in orbit))

 **T'Nereq** (beat): ((We'll have to do this the hard way, then. I'm on my way to Main Teleport, be prepared to execute Plan Bravo on my command))

 **XO** : ((Plan Bravo? The _Sitharados_ will be unavailable to assist you, Captain...))

 **T'Nereq** : ((But she will still be ALIVE)) (beat) ((Your ship, XO. You have your orders))

 **XO** : ((Yes, Captain))

* * *

(Varanyi shuttle, beginning to enter Varan's atmosphere)

 **Starforce** (looking out window): "Whoa. SOMEBODY just got upset back up in orbit."

 **Ranger** : "What do you see?"

 **Starforce** : "*Lots* of violently-maneuvering spacecraft. I think there was some weapons fire, too, but I can't be sure now with the re-entry fireball around us."

 **Biomaster** (to Bob): "You've seen space battles before?"

 **Starforce** : "Dalhart, Texas. April 30th, 1984. I was hiding from Doctor Destroyer near there with Minuteman, the night the Varanyi Battle Line attacked Earth. That's a sight I'll *never* forget."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "It was cloudy over Dallas that night. The aurorae were still active the next night, though."

(the reentry fireball clears, and the shuttle continues to drop rapidly toward the western coast of one of Varan's small continents. A large city begins to spread in front of them. The shuttle changes course toward a large east-west mall in the center of the city, with an impossibly tall and skinny tower at its western end and a sphere embedded into a hill at its eastern end)

 **Sage** : "The Imperial Mall of Bvarog. Center of the Varanyi Empire." (beat) "The National Mall of your Washington DC is but a poor imitation."

 **Ranger** : "What is that tower at the west end?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Look at the size of it!"

 **Starforce** : "Just like Tolkien's description of Orthanc except for the extra column."

 **Sage** : "That's new. The Statue of Heroes used to be there." (beat, then disgusted) "Is there NO depth to which Tlokon will descend?"

 **Starforce** : "That has to be the Focusing Agent whose construction T'Nereq mentioned."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The big round ball on top of the hill at the other end of the Mall. What's that?"

 **Sage** : "The Imperial Palace."

(Ted does a double-take looking out the window)

 **Ranger** : "Is that BLASTER FIRE in the Mall?"

(there is a sudden explosion outside the shuttle, which evades violently to starboard)

(Ladyhawk's danger sense goes off)

(quantum displacement fields build around Biomaster, Ranger, Mr. Bassman, Spiritual Warrior, and Sage)

(zzzzZZZZAPP!)

(Only Bob and Ladyhawk are left with the troop detail in the shuttle's cabin. Troops look at the humans. Tense pause)

 **Starforce** (to the Varanyi troop leader): «Why are you looking at ME like that? I didn't do anything.»

* * *

(a covered plaza on the south side of the Imperial Mall. It has been hastily converted into the field HQ of an army. Blaster fire and explosions can be heard in the background)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

 **T'Nereq** (angry, to an elderly Varanyi in tattered but garish clothes): ((The Wizard and the Assassin are missing! Why couldn't you get them?))

 **Elderly Varanyi** : ((The Prophecy must be fulfilled, Captain. I am but a humble servant of the will of Yinda'r))

(T'Nereq slams the edge of a portable holotank in frustration. Ted leans against it and stares into it in an attempt to make sense of the battle into which he has just been deposited)

 **T'Nereq** (mentally to Spiritual Warrior): ((Holy Man. Over here))

(Spiritual Warrior meets T'Nereq over by a long, insulated box. She opens it to reveal Khereviel, carefully packaged within)

 **T'Nereq** : ((I believe you'll be needing this. I brought it with me at great personal risk))

 **Spiritual Warrior** (taking Khereviel and sheathing it): "Thank you."

 **Biomaster** (joining Ted at the tank): "That is one confusing tactical situation."

 **Ranger** : "Ya THINK?"

 **Biomaster** : "I've seen complete newbies do better in miniature gaming than this."

 **Sage** (so angry he speaks verbally): «What is this place? What is going on, here?»

 **T'Nereq** : «In reverse order, a battle is going on here and this is field headquarters.»

 **Sage** : «Field headquarters? For *what*?»

 **T'Nereq** : «Your army.»

 **Sage** : «MY army?»

 **T'Nereq** : «Yes, YOUR army. The one you're SUPPOSED to use to depose your brother before he can set the entire Galaxy on fire.»

 **Sage** : «I never organized an army...»

 **T'Nereq** : «Which is why I did it *for* you."

(shocked pause)

 **T'Nereq** (continuing): ((I have been forging this army in secret since you were exiled to Earth, finding many among us who felt Tlokon's mad lust for that planet profaned our people's sacred honor. We have been mobilizing since Tlokon poisoned your father, and deployed mere days ago when he drove Vathcersazj Iron Face himself into an early grave. Tlokon's offenses are so grave even the Chyuki-ani have broken their self-imposed exile from our culture to combat him.))

 **Sage** (sitting on a field stool, numb): ((Tlokon... killed my father?)) (beat) ((And uncle?))

 **T'Nereq** : ((Your army, Prince Vikon. Lead us. Save our people. Save the Galaxy.))

 **Sage** : ((There is still time to talk to my brother. Convince him that his way is madness...))

 **T'Nereq** (interrupting): ((The time for talk is over! When he conquers the Earth and sets up his psionic resonators in its orbit, NO one, on Varan or anywhere else in the Galaxy, will be able to stop him! You HAVE to strike NOW!))

 **Sage** : ((No))

 **T'Nereq** (insulting, now angry enough to speak verbally herself): «Are you still SCARED of him? Afraid he's going to beat you up just like when you were children?»

 **Sage** : ((Don't do this, Skolvasian. Please.))

 **T'Nereq** (angry): «You're WEAK. I NEVER should have trusted you or LOVED YOU! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN!!»

(THAT did it)

 **Sage** (almost TOO controlled): «Then why don't you do something about it?»

(T'Nereq hauls off and tries to slap Vikon as hard as she can. Vikon catches her hand psychokinetically. Though she is straining with all her strength, he is barely exerting himself)

 **T'Nereq** (really angry): «You'll fight me but not your BROTHER? What is WRONG with you?»

(Vikon's eyes start to glow almost incandescently, and static electricity begins to crackle in the air around him. He tosses T'Nereq's arm aside effortlessly and levitates slightly off the ground, a glowing nimbus of power surrounding him. Everyone steps back in fear. 17d6 Aid PRE [Self Only] FTW)

 **Sage** : "HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE *ALL* OF YOU TO DOUBT ME!"

(his voice thunders in everyone's head like that of an angry god)

 **Sage** : "TOO LONG HAVE I HELD MY TEMPER WHILE FOOLISH CHILDREN PLAYED GAMES WITH OUR PEOPLE'S SACRED HONOR AND LIVES. TOO LONG HAVE I STAYED MY HAND THINKING THAT REASON WAS A BETTER MOTIVATOR THAN FEAR."

(*this* is what a 20d6 PRE attack is supposed to look like)

 **Sage** : "I AM ZES'AROU AL'GARI VIKON, UNQUESTIONED MASTER OF THE CRESTED ONES AND SHINING LIGHT OF THE VARANYI! FEAR *ME* MORE THAN THE USURPER AND KINSLAYER WHO NOW PROFANES MY THRONE WITH HIS EXISTENCE!!"

(The Humans are slack-jawed. The Varanyi are prostrating themselves)

 **Sage** : "MISTAKE MY SELF-CONTROL FOR COWARDICE AT YOUR MORTAL PERIL." 

(the nimbus and crackles of energy fade as Vikon lands)

 **Sage** (walking over to the portable holotank): "Col. Jameson. Talk to me."

(Ted catches himself snapping to attention at the power and authority now ringing in Vikon's voice)

 **Sage** (waving his hand at the representation of the Imperial Mall): "Am I correct in assuming my forces are in poor position?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes."

 **Sage** : "Am I also correct in assuming that Tlokon's generals will not allow me to disengage to correct this error?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. It's what I would do if I were Tlokon."

 **Sage** : "What if we found his field headquarters first and hit IT?"

(Ted smiles wolfishly)

 **Sage** : "That's what I thought." ((T'NEREQ! I need your clairvoyants to find his headquarters. I also need a teleporter to report to Col. Jameson for special operations, and your strongest adept to keep Tlokon from doing to me what I'm about to do to him!))

* * *

(Hangar Bay, Imperial Palace. The shuttlecraft carrying Bob and Julie lands, and its doors open. A team of troopers gets out of a waiting grav-sled to await the prisoners)

 **Grav-sled Troop Leader** : ((New orders. The Human Female is to be taken to the Sh'Garothayn at once))

 **Shuttle Troop Leader** : ((What of the Human Male?))

 **Grav-sled Troop Leader** : ((Kill it))

(Ladyhawk's danger sense just gave her all the translation she needed. A back-kick to the head takes out one of the shuttle troopers immediately. Two more grav sled troopers are knocked out before she can be subdued again)

 **Ladyhawk** (terrified of Bob's fate and screaming): "BOB!!"

 **Shuttle Trooper** (leaning out of shuttlecraft): «the monkey's GONE!»

 **Shuttle Troop Leader** : ((Search the Hangar Bay. He can't have gone far!))

(The grav-sled team drags a frantic and struggling Julie into the sled, and it moves off into the Palace. Had any of the Varanyi succeeded with a PER roll, they would have noticed one of the knocked-out troopers' rifles was missing. Had the Troop Leaders succeeded with a mental PER roll at -5, they also would have noticed a hole in the background mental static that vanished inside the grav-sled)

* * *

(HQ Tlokon Army Group West, Imperial Mall)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(A Gyuki-ani adept teleports in with Ranger just outside the HQ vehicle. Ranger enters the Speed Zone, disables all the Varanyi in it via move-by sweeps, leaves two anti-psionic grenades behind, and re-enters Normal Speed back by the adept)

 **Ranger** : "Army Group East, let's GO!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

* * *

(HQ Tlokon Army Group Center, Imperial Mall)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

Spiritual Warrior teleports in with Mr. Bassman and Biomaster. One swing of Khereviel is enough to open the door to the HQ vehicle, after which Mr. Bassman and Biomaster proceed to irradiate the insides with AE ranged drains. To add insult to injury, Mr. Bassman tosses two grenades in while Spiritual Warrior destroys the vehicle's generator with another swing of Khereviel.)

(The Varanyi around Army Group Center are a little quicker on the uptake, and start firing on the intruders)

 **Biomaster** : "That's not sporting of them at all!"

(Spiritual Warrior slams up a forcewall to deflect the blaster fire)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Our work here is done, mon. Let's go home!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Good idea. Hang on..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(Imperial Palace. Julie is being taken to Tlokon)

(Grav Sled comes to a halt. Ladyhawk's danger sense goes off. She closes her eyes)

(there is a flash inside the grav-sled, and the Varanyi troopers are blinded for one phase. When their vision clears, Ladyhawk is gone.)

 **Troop Leader** : ((FIND HER!))

(the squad streams out of the grav-sled. Things are quiet for a moment, then there is a shimmer. Bob and Ladyhawk appear out of thin air, still in the grav-sled. Ladyhawk is on top of Bob, kissing him. He is holding the missing blaster rifle from the fight in the shuttlecraft.)

 **Ladyhawk** (breaks kiss, hissing and more than a little wild-eyed): "Don't you EVER scare me like that AGAIN!"

 **Starforce** : "About the guards just now? You're welcome."

 **Ladyhawk** (getting off Bob and pulling him upright): "Are you INSANE?"

 **Starforce** (looking off into space and blinking frantically): "No, I'm terrified. I'm pretty sure there's a difference between the two."

(Ladyhawk notices a box with LEDs clipped to Bob's belt)

 **Ladyhawk** : "So that's how you escaped the guards. Cloaking device?"

 **Starforce** : "Sight, sound, and mental, if I got the frequencies right."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We better get going, then."

 **Starforce** : "You're going to have to lead me around for a while."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You didn't close your eyes in time when you set my borrowed flash-bang off, did you?"

 **Starforce** : "Nope."

 **Ladyhawk** (taking his hand and shaking her head): "Nerd-boy, you heroic IDIOT."

(there is a shimmer around them as the cloak reactivates)

* * *

(Vikon's field HQ, Bvarog, Varan)

/* suggested music (from here to the climax): [To Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr9wt2bHz8k), from _Europa Universalis: Rome_ */

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(a Gyuki-ani Adept teleports in with Ranger)

 **Ranger** (to Vikon): "Both flanking division headquarters are out." (beat) "Where are the others?"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior teleports in with Mr. Bassman and Biomaster)

 **Biomaster** : "A little sloppy, but Army Group Center's HQ is out of commission."

 **Sage** : "Good."

(Ranger and Biomaster go to review the portable holotank imaging the Imperial Mall and its immediate surroundings)

 **Biomaster** (after a moment of examination): "That actually worked! Punch them in the face, they freeze in the biggest open area of the Capital while Vikon establishes defensive positions in the buildings to the south!"

 **Ranger** : "Actually, it bought us time to see if I can think of something better."

 **Biomaster** (laughs): "That makes sense. I never pegged you as someone who would *want* to re-enact Stalingrad." (beat, more serious) "Which is basically what Vikon's attempting to do right now."

(Ted finds himself looking at the holographic representation of the Focusing Agent at the west end of the Imperial Mall. He then looks at Tlokon's troop deployments)

 **Ranger** (to himself): "So THAT'S why they needed to be in the Mall!" (to Spiritual Warrior and Mr. Bassman) "Kent, Bowser. With me."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Yah, mon?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You look like you've got an idea."

(Vikon joins them, having completed sending more orders out to his loyal commanders)

 **Ranger** (indicating the base of the two support columns on the Focusing Agent in the Holotank facing the Imperial Castle): "I want you two to take out the structural support columns of the Focusing Agent *here* and *here*."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "We do that, mon, it be collapsin' the length of the Mall toward the Palace!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** (shocked): "That's exactly where Tlokon's army is!"

 **Ranger** : "That's the general idea. Three problems, one solution."

(the imperial majesty which Vikon has been projecting cracks)

 **Sage** : "You're going to destroy the Imperial Mall JUST to kill Tlokon's army?"

 **Ranger** (angry): "That's why it's called *war*, Vikon." (beat) "If we succeed, if we depose your brother for his crimes, you had damn well BETTER get used to making decisions like this!"

(Vikon's eyes narrow. He drops the subject)

 **Mr. Bassman** (looking at the image of the Focusing Agent on the holotank): "This would be so much easier if Starforce-mon were here. He could scan the pillars, tell us where to hit them..."

 **Ranger** : "We have to fight this battle with who we have, not who we want." (beat) "Welcome to my world."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That's a long way to teleport without a good image of the landing zone."

 **T'Nereq** (who has been listening for the past few seconds): ((Leave that to me))

(T'Nereq's eyes glow with power. We see her subvocalizing a quick conversation with someone, then she reaches out and touches Spiritual Warrior's head for a moment) 

**Spiritual Warrior** (to T'Nereq): "Thank you, Captain. That's much better." (to Mr. Bassman, putting a hand on his shoulder) "Let's do this."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Up, up, and away, Angel-mon!"

(zzzzZZZZAP!!)

 **Biomaster** (quietly to Ranger): "I only counted two problems. What was the third?"

 **Ranger** : "Future generations of Varanyi lusting after Humanity's vast psionic potential. After we do *this* to them, they'll think twice before they ever attack Humanity again."

* * *

(Northeastern support column, Focusing Agent)

(zzzzZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior and Mr. Bassman flash into existence next to the column at ground level)

 **Mr. Bassman** (looking up into the vastness of the Focusing Agent): "If Starforce were here he'd be making all sorts of _Star Wars_ references right about now."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Here's the plan. You weaken it, I'll chop out a wedge over here with the Sword Angel..." (indicating the eastern side of the support column) "...to guide the collapse, then you take it out the rest of the way."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "On it."

(Mr. Bassman hits the support column with a continuous PD drain. Funny sensations crawl through Spiritual Warrior's body as Bassman finds the right resonant frequency for the column. Cracks begin appearing in the reinforced synthcrete)

(Spiritual Warrior makes two mighty swings with Khereviel, leaving a lumberjack's cut on the eastward-facing side of the column)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "NOW, BASSMAN!"

(if you could hear frequencies that low, you would hear Mr. Bassman change the pitch of his sonic attack. The remaining section of synthcrete flashes to powder, with metallic splinters of rebar showering away)

(From above them, there is a massive, world-filling creak. Dust filters down on them)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (mentally to T'Nereq): ((Northeast column done. Need an LZ for the southeast column, please)) (beat) ((thank you))

(zzzzzZZZZAP!!)

(the interior cavity of the Focusing Agent is now filled with vast snaps and groans as the structure attempts to deal with the sudden force imbalance)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Same drill. Go!"

(Mr. Bassman again goes to work finding the structural resonant frequency of the southeast support column)

 **T'Nereq** : ((Holy Man! The Medic says to go to the western support column next and *only* have Mr. Bassman weaken it. It'll help the structure to collapse faster))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((acknowledged. We'll still need your friend with the clairvoyance to spot the new LZ for us))

 **T'Nereq** : ((on it))

(Spiritual Warrior again takes two mighty swings of Khereviel. Again, a wedge is carved on the eastward-facing side of the column)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Bassman?"

(again, the remaining synthcrete flashes to powder. The creaks and rumbles echoing down the length of the Focusing Agent are now deafening)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((Got the LZ. Porting))

(zzzzzZZZZAP!!)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to Mr. Bassman): "Just weaken this one. That's all it needs."

(Mr. Bassman looks up at the now percepibly-swinging heights of the Focusing agent, looks at Spiritual Warrior in disbelief, then shakes his head before finding the resonant frequency with his PD drain again)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((Captain, I'll just need your eyeballs for the 'port home))

(with a mighty, world-rending shriek the western support column begins to pull apart vertically.)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Back up, Bowser! BACK UP!!"

(Spiritual Warrior doesn't even wait for the order and puts his hand on Bassman's back)

(zzzzzZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior and Mr. Bassman are back at Vikon's field HQ just south of the Mall. Everyone else is too busy looking at what's happening *in* the Mall to pay attention to their arrival)

(With a roar that fills the sky, the Focusing Agent majestically topples over onto the Mall -- and Tlokon's army filling it. The impact of its kilometers-long length sends a shockwave that knocks everyone down across the central district of Bvarog. A hurricane of dust and debris blasts over the entrenched positions of Vikon's troops as the ground continues to heave from the impact)

 **Ranger** (screaming): "NOW NOW NOW! ATTACK THE PALACE!! NOW NOW NOW!!!"

(Vikon relays the order, eyes flashing with psionic energy. From all the positions around his HQ, troops spring to their feet shouting and run toward the Imperial Palace)

 **T'Nereq** (mentally to Ranger): ((For what it's worth, teleport interdiction is now offline in the Palace.))

 **Ranger** : "Then let's take advantage of it, people!"

* * *

(The Imperial Palace, Bvarog, Varan)

(The Palace resounds with a world-filling BOOM as if it had just been struck like a giant gong, shaking wildly to its very foundations. Ladyhawk makes her Acrobatics roll but exits the cloak; Bob misses his breakfall roll, taking 1 BODY and 3 STUN)

(Grimacing with pain, Bob grabs Ladyhawk and pulls her back inside the cloaking field)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What the HELL was that?"

 **Starforce** (clutching his ribs): "If I'm not missing my guess, the cavalry's just arrived."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you all right?"

 **Starforce** : "Don't mind me. Let's complete the mission."

(she looks into his eyes. He's still terrified, experiencing battle outside a suit of powered armor for the first time in his life)

 **Ladyhawk** : "If it helps, I'm terrified too." (beat) "Let's go, Nerd-boy."

(The Throne Room door opens and a detachment of commandos runs out into the Palace. Bob and Ladyhawk run in before the door can shut again.)

(Tlokon stands in front of the Sh'Garothayn Throne. He looks a little rattled, until...)

 **Tlokon** (looking right at the cloaked humans. He's rolling better than his minions): "A hole in the background mental static! Perhaps the monkeys were too clever..."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Oh, CRAP]]

(Starforce clips the cloak generator onto Ladyhawk and charges the throne, leaving the cloak's effect field)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[why does he have to be so suicidally heroic?]]

(Tlokon psychokinetically knocks the energy rifle out of Starforce's hands by knocking him down [takes 1 BODY and 7 STUN, missing his Breakfall roll AGAIN])

(Starforce gets up with an anti-psionic grenade in hand)

 **Tlokon** (mentally paralyzing Starforce): "Oh, no you don't."

(Tlokon makes ANOTHER PER role at -5 and notices a hole in the background mental static right behind him. He pissses the GM off further by making the attack roll of a lifetime, hitting the invisible Ladyhawk with a psychokinetic punch.)

(Ladyhawk makes her acrobatics roll while suffering knockback, but not by enough to retain the cloaking device. Now visible, she grabs an anti-psionic grenade only to be mentally paralyzed by Tlokon for her troubles)

 **Tlokon** (to both Bob and Ladyhawk): "Distract me while the assassin sneaks up from behind. That almost worked!"

(Tlokon gets up from the throne and walks around both Bob and Ladyhawk)

 **Tlokon** : "To do so much with so little. THIS is the true power of your race! With Humanity's vast psionic potential slaved to my indomitable will, I can smash the Star*Guard, defeat the Mandaarians, even challenge the Malvans themselves! Why rule just the Varanyi when I can RULE THE ENTIRE GALAXY?!?" (looking at Bob and Ladyhawk) "It is your one true destiny to empower the Varanyi. Why do you monkeys fight it?"

 **Starforce** (straining to speak through gritted teeth): "We... Will... Beat... You..."

 **Tlokon** : "No you won't. The Varanyi Battle Line is more powerful than it was the last time we tried to conquer your planet! When we attack Earth next month, not even your vaunted Doctor Destroyer will be able to stand up to us."

(Bob lurches forward a step and is stopped by Tlokon)

 **Tlokon** : "How pitiful. You might have stood a chance if you hadn't torn your own suit apart thinking you were building a superweapon that could stop me."

(Ladyhawk lurches forward a step and is stopped by Tlokon. The sound of blaster fire and explosions can now be faintly heard from the other side of the Throne Room door)

 **Tlokon** (walking around a paralyzed Ladyhawk): "Now you... You have fire. I see why your boyfriend likes you in bed. I think I'll have you, too."

(Bob screams and lurches forward another step, to be stopped again by Tlokon. He just made his roll to be Enraged over Ladyhawk being threatened)

 **Tlokon** : "Ah, the non-dangerous one is still trying to attack the Emperor. What do you hope to do, bleed all over me when I eviscerate you? Seems to be the only way I can enjoy your girlfriend safely..."

(Ladyhawk growls and lurches forward another step, to be stopped again by Tlokon)

 **Tlokon** (to Ladyhawk): "STAND STILL." (there is sweat and visible effort on his face as he activates a vibro-knife and holds it up to Bob) "Now, where were we?"

(The door to the throne room shatters from the force of the psychokinetic blow hitting it. When the debris settles, Vikon can be seen glowing almost incandescent with power as he confidently walks in. TASK FORCE, Biomaster, and the troops loyal to Vikon are behind him)

 **Sage** (in angry god voice): "GET OFF MY THRONE."

 **Tlokon** : "No closer, brother, or your pet monkeys die!"

 **Sage** : "YOU'RE BURNING AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF ENERGY JUST TO KEEP TWO HUMANS FROM MOVING. HOW PITIFUL."

(Vikon idly twitches a hand. Tlokon's vibro-knife takes off like a missile and embeds itself in the far wall of the Throne Room. He looks at Vikon, and for the first time in his life knows the fear of realizing that the younger brother he tormented all his life is about to hand him his ass without breaking a sweat)

 **Sage** : "ONLY A COWARD WOULD HIDE BEHIND PRIMITIVES. LET THEM GO AND FACE ME AS A TRUE VARANYI WOULD."

 **Tlokon** (panicked): "I don't think so!" (beat, only slightly more controlled) "Now let ME tell you what you're going to do, baby brother. I'm going to walk out of the palace with your two pet monkeys as a guarantee of your good behavior. You are going to let us transport back to my flagship unmolested, let me leave Varanyi space UNMOLESTED..."

(simultaneous with Tlokon's rant, the following conversation takes place mentally between Vikon and TASK FORCE)

 **Sage** : ((Drop the ceiling))

 **Ranger/Spiritual Warrior/Mr. Bassman** : ((WHAT?!?))

 **Sage** : ((Give Tlokon something else to worry about, he will have to free either Dr. Hawkins or Miss Dormyer to deal with it. Possibly both. DROP THE CEILING))

 **Ranger** (verbally to Mr. Bassman and Spiritual Warrior): "Do it!"

(Mr. Bassman attacks the apex of the Throne Room ceiling with his PD drain while Spiritual Warrior [VPP set to flight+extra PD] performs a move-through on it with Khereviel. The ceiling starts collapsing in mid-sentence on Tlokon)

(Bob is suddenly free from mind control)

(Tlokon catches the collapsing ceiling with his psychokinesis. Then his eyes widen as he feels Bob place an anti-psionic grenade against his head)

 **Ranger** (horrified): "Starforce! NO!!"

 **Starforce** (to Tlokon while triggering the grenade): "Give my regards to Hell, you bastard."

(the grenade disrupts Tlokon's largest active psionic power -- his psychokinesis. Wih a resounding, shuddering BOOM, the ceiling finishes collapsing on them)

* * *

(6/11/1992. Bob wakes up in a Varanyi hospital and sees Biomaster)

 **Starforce** (slowly): "Matt?"

 **Biomaster** : "Oh, good, you're finally awake! How do you feel?"

 **Starforce** (quizzically): "Very hungry." (beat) "Based on what I last remember doing, shouldn't I be in extreme pain instead?"

 **Biomaster** : "Not any more. Were you aware that the Varanyi are extremely talented in the field of medical nanotechnology?"

 **Starforce** : "I am now. Did some of that get used in me?"

 **Biomaster** (chuckles): "Got it in one, and by emergency order of the Emperor Vikon. It was the only way to save your life after you killed Tlokon."

 **Starforce** : "Tlokon's dead?"

 **Biomaster** : "Very."

 **Starforce** : "Then why am I still alive? I was right next to him when I triggered the grenade." 

**Biomaster** : "Vikon didn't *quite* get you all the way out of the throne room before the ceiling finished collapsing."

(Bob suddenly realizes what he is forgetting and sits up)

 **Starforce** : "JULIE!!"

 **Biomaster** : "Relax, Ted was able to get *her* clear of the throne room. She's in the room next door making a complete recovery."

 **Starforce** (looking down at his body): "What the... Matt, what did you do? I have muscles!"

 **Biomaster** : "Believe it or not, an unintended side-effect of adapting Varanyi nanobots to human physiology."

 **Starforce** : "Oh." (beat) "Any other side effects I should be aware of?"

 **Biomaster** : "They're very good at attacking toxins in the body, so you'll probably find it more difficult to get drunk."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Says the supervillain whose hobby is microbrewing."

 **Biomaster** : "They also appear to have increased oxygen transport in your blood by around 500%."

 **Starforce** : "So are all these new abilities going to go away eventually?"

 **Biomaster** : "Probably when the nanobot colony in your body dies off."

 **Starforce** : "Which will be..."

 **Biomaster** : "In healthy adult Varanyi, the nanobots live about two centuries. In healthy adult humans..."

 **Ladyhawk** (leaning on the door jamb): "That's something we'll hopefully discover together."

(Julie seems more muscular too, for some reason)

 **Starforce** : "You too, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhwak** : "Matt said half the bones in my body were broken when Ranger finally pulled me free from the debris. It was the only way to heal me."

(Julie walks up to Bob and slaps him hard)

 **Starforce** : "OW!"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "THAT was for trying to kill yourself just to nail Tlokon!"

(Julie passionately kisses Bob)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "And that's for nailing him so I didn't have to."

 **Starforce** : "Could you make up your mind?"

 **Ladyhawk** (trailing a finger down his chest): "By the way, Nerd-boy, the muscles look good on you."

 **Biomaster** : "Do I need to leave?"

* * *

(6/12/1992. The Imperial Palace, Bvarog, Varan)

(Vikon is meeting with his comrades-in-arms before sending them home)

 **Sage** : "Superheroes of Earth, by edict of the Uthiriom Vaan Varanyi you are ordered to return to your home at our earliest convenience."

 **Starforce** (jerking a thumb over his shoulder): «Fine. We'll just start walking if you don't mind...»

(Ladyhawk elbows him)

 **Sage** : "The Varanyi are not nor ever will be your friends. You are not welcome here, now or in the forseeable future. Begone from the Presence Imperial."

(quantum displacement field starts building)

 **Starforce** : "No no no NO NO..."

(zzzZZZZZAP!)

 **Starforce** (throwing up): (HURk!) "DAMMIT!" (hack!)"

 **Ladyhawk** (with deadpan sarcasm): "Oh look. We're on another Star Galleon."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We're not on one of their teleporter pads, though."

 **Starforce** (standing up): "We're in a lounge of some sort."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Your rather intimate examination of the floor revealed that to you, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** : "Actually, I was basing it on the rather large panoramic window behind all of you that nobody else has noticed."

(everyone turns to see low orbit around Varan on the other side of the window)

 **Ladyhawk** (mumbled): "Smartass."

 **Ranger** : "At least we're still alive."

 **Biomaster** : "You don't get it! That whole audience down in the Throne Room was political Kabuki Theater, straight up."

 **Ranger** : "It was staged?"

 **Biomaster** : "He was playing to his people. He'll be here to tell us what he really thinks right about..."

(zzzZZZZZAP!) 

**Sage** : "Now."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "At least humans taught you how to make an entrance, mon."

 **Ranger** (annoyed): "Vikon, was that audience back on the surface really necessary?"

 **Sage** : "Try to understand where the Uthiriom Vaan is coming from. You committed regicide in part by turning My throne room into an open-air atrium. The property damage you caused to My capital just to get to that point is unprecedented in our history."

 **Biomaster** : "Not in ours."

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. Where have you *been* the last eight years?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "In our defense, mon, you told us to drop the throne room ceiling."

 **Ranger** : "Shh." (to Vikon) "This is the same Uthiriom Vaan that was prepared to look the other way concerning Tlokon's regicides -- plural, I might add. Correct?"

 **Sage** : "What does your father say about United States Senators?"

 **Ranger** (beat): "Ah. The members of the Uthiriom Vaan are similarly venal, petty, and corrupt?"

 **Sage** (smiling): "We begin to understand each other."

 **T'Nereq** (entering the room): "Also note that the edict was issued in their name, not Vikon's. A not-insignificant difference either semantically or politically."

 **Ranger** : "Okay. So what is YOUR position on Humanity?"

 **Sage** : "The Varanyi may not be Humanity's friends, but for as long as I sit on the Sh'Garothayn Throne -- and you *don't* interfere in our politics -- neither will we be your enemies."

 **Starforce** : "Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. With humanity's lack-of-warp-drive thing and all that."

 **Sage** : "If your species *doesn't* develop faster-than-light travel within either of our lifetimes, I for one will be surprised."

 **Biomaster** : "You seem awfully confident in our abilities, Vi... Your Majesty."

 **Sage** : "Scared would be more accurate. Yours is the first species in our history to ever develop a working technical method to disable our mental abilities -- and you did it in less than a month. Since I *just* got done telling the Uthiriom Vaan you had shared that secret with me, I'd like to know how."

 **Ladyhawk** (murmuring): "Well *played*, Vikon."

 **Starforce** (looks at Ranger, who nods): "OK, I figure I owe you that much. Years ago, I did a thought experiment on what it would take to one-shot you."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That was awfully far-sighted of you, Bob..."

 **Starforce** : "Not really. I've done it for all of you."

(shocked expressions throughout the room)

 **Starforce** : "Oh, give it a rest. I never thought I'd have any practical need for any of those scenarios until the _Sitharados_ and her crew abducted us. Vikon's case moved from 'thought experiment' to 'necessary for survival' rather quickly after that."

 **Sage** : "How were you able to hide that from my people?"

 **Starforce** (looking at Julie): "We had a little help from T'Nereq to start with, but the rest..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "*That* was my fault. If anyone was going to figure out how to protect us from psionics after we were abducted and you were incarcerated, it was going to be Nerd-boy. The problem then became how to keep his thoughts from being read by other Varanyi."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "And THAT is supposed to explain your behavior during our journey?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. Kent, Vikon, T'Nereq, everyone, I'm sorry but the Varanyi are *very* prudish when it comes to sex. The only way to keep them out of Bob's head was to make his thoughts so disgusting that they wouldn't want to even try."

 **Biomaster** : "I don't get it. The night we were abducted, the two of you argued rather loudly for the first hour you were together."

 **Starforce** : "My fault, again. I had come to the same conclusions Ninjette had about protecting our minds, but the trigger event for our relationship upgrade had to be believable to the rest of you."

(Biomaster facepalms. He should have realized it the night they were originally abducted)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Why, mon? I don' get it."

 **Ranger** (to Mr. Bassman): "Exactly how effective would their attempt at mental defense have been if we knew why they were doing what they did?"

 **Starforce** (nodding): "Anyway, when she entered my cabin the first night, I passed her a note saying 'Start arguing with me.'"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "And the four hours AFTER that argument?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Those were pretty loud too, mon."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I had no idea he'd be that good in bed."

 **Starforce** (wincing): "WAY too much information."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I am going to be sick! You abused something intended for Holy Matrimony..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "Hey, at least we're alive to argue that point right now..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Guys, PLEASE. Kent, I've actually been giving that problem a lot of thought. There's only one way I know how to fix it."

(Bob gets on one knee in front of Julie and takes her hand)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Tradition demands I present you a ring at this time, but there doesn't seem to be a Zales in this arm of the Galaxy."

 **Ladyhawk** (eyes growing wide in shock): "Wait... WHAT?"

 **Starforce** : "After what we've been through, I can think of *no* one else with whom I can share the rest of my life." 

(Julie's mouth is beginning to fall open. Is this heading where she thinks it is?)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Julia Lynne Dormyer, will you marry me?"

(Shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (small voice): "You're kidding!"

 **Starforce** (eyes blazing): "I have never been more serious about ANYTHING in my life."

 **Biomaster** (muttering): "That's a low bar to hurdle..."

 **Sage/T'Nereq** (to Biomaster): (( SILENCE ))

(tense pause, held gaze. There may be tears in Julie's eyes)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling and nodding): "Yes!"

(Bob stands up. His smile is almost incandescent. They kiss. TASK FORCE and Biomaster applaud, then wait for them to finish kissing)

 **Sage** : "Now if you two are *quite* finished, I have my own announcement to make."

(Bob and Julie look at Vikon)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling as incandescently as Bob): "Just TRY to top us, Your Majesty."

 **Sage** (to Julie): ((Watch me)) (to the lounge) "T'Nereq Skolvasian. Stand before the Presence Imperial."

 **T'Nereq** (steps in front of Vikon and smiles): ((You're beginning to sound like old Iron-Face himself))

 **Sage** (looking at her and Ranger): ((I had good instructors))

 **T'Nereq** : "The _Sitharados_ and her crew stand ready to serve, Your Majesty. Name the task."

 **Sage** : "I do not have an immediate personal need for your ship, Captain, though I expect to be needing an Imperial Flagship from time to time as duties require me to be off-world."

 **T'Nereq** : "We are honored. What *do* you require of us, then?"

 **Sage** : "You."

(THAT gets everyone's attention, Human and Varanyi)

 **Sage** : "Behind every great Sh'Garothayn in our history has been an equally great Consort. By your steadfastness, resourcefulness, and courage, you have MORE than demonstrated your qualifications to be Empress to My satisfaction."

 **T'Nereq** : "You *know* there will be times in which I will be critical of your decisions, your policies..."

 **Sage** : "I'm counting on it."

(long pause)

 **Sage** (indicating the rest of TASK FORCE): "My comrades require transport back to their home world. You and your Star Galleon shall provide this to them. I expect your answer upon your return."

(T'Nereq steps right up to Vikon and embraces him)

 **T'Nereq** : "I do not require more than one day, Your Majesty."

(T'Nereq makes eye contact with Vikon, and their eyes glow. They attempt to kiss)

(awkward pause)

 **T'Nereq** (to Bob and Julie, with a hint of embarrassment): "Your species makes this look SO much more natural."

(laughter and applause from the humans, approval from the Varanyi)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : 6/13/1992

(Star Galleon _Sitharados_ , Varan orbit)

 **Ops** : ((The ship is ready in all aspects, Captain))

 **Conn** : ((Course computed and awaiting approval, Captain))

 **T'Nereq** : ((Course approved. Move her, Conn))

 **Conn** : ((Acknowledged))

(the _Sitharados_ ' engines spool up to power)

 **XO** (walking up beside the Captain's station): ((Quite a promotion, sir. Captain to Empress))

 **T'Nereq** : ((The Sh'Garothayn said nothing about me being promoted off-ship.))

 **XO** (smiles): ((Yet))

 **T'Nereq** (smiling, aside glance at the XO): ((Don't get cocky, XO))

(the _Sitharados_ accelerates for deep space. Earth is 40 days away at maximum warp)

* * *

(Bob and Julie are looking at two suits of Varanyi scout armor hung up in their room)

 **Starforce** : "What are these?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "A wedding present to us from Vikon and T'Nereq. I'm guessing she had them delivered to our room while we were breaking orbit."

(Bob starts handling one of the suits)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Would you three like to be alone?"

(Bob rolls his eyes and looks at Julie)

 **Starforce** : "We both needed new suits anyway after the last couple of days."

 **Ladyhawk** : "But why these? They've got to be more advanced than any other powered armor on Earth except Doctor Destroyer's"

 **Starforce** (eyes widening as the implications of what Julie has just said register with him): "They might as well have handed me the keys to their entire tech base! I can't imagine even T'Nereq doing this without Vikon's approval."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps it's an insurance policy in case they lose control and the Varanyi come after Earth again."

(Bob nods. He can see that, too)

 **Starforce** : "Well, regardless of why, I'm still going to have a LOT of fun rebuilding these while we're going home." (beat, then cheerfully demented) "It'll keep my hands busy when you want some time to yourself."

 **Ladyhawk** (laughing): "Stop it!"

* * *

(Ranger and Biomaster relax in the guest lounge)

 **Ranger** : "So what will you do when you get back to Earth?"

 **Biomaster** : "Stand trial for my attack on NSWC Crane and the Project YEOMAN lab. Surely you haven't forgotten about that?"

 **Ranger** : "I haven't. In light of recent events, though, I've been doing some thinking."

 **Biomaster** : "You're going to ask me to join TASK FORCE, aren't you?"

 **Ranger** (sighs): "And, you just short-circuited my sales pitch."

 **Biomaster** (beat): "I'm not a hero, Theodore."

 **Ranger** : "Once word gets out back home on what Tlokon was intending to do to the human race -- and how you helped us prevent that -- there might be several billion people who would think otherwise."

(beat)

 **Biomaster** : "Do you need an answer immediately?"

 **Ranger** : "No. I'm still figuring out who to approach and how to approach them to pull this off." (beat) "We'll make Earth orbit in 40 days. I'll expect an answer from you by then."

* * *

(Spiritual Warrior and Mr. Bassman are standing at the viewscreen as Varan recedes into the distance)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Huh. Emperor." (beat) "Our exiled alien prince is all grown up, now."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "And getting married, too. Imagine that."

(beat)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "All these years he was on Earth with us... Was Vikon really THAT powerful?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "It would appear so."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Why did he always hold back?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Perhaps he was more afraid of turning into his brother than of what others would think of him for his restraint."

(beat)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I'm going to miss him."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Me, too."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
